


无题

by SugarlessParity



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarlessParity/pseuds/SugarlessParity
Summary: MC和Saeran的GE后
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Kudos: 1





	无题

他喜欢抱着她睡觉。

他的头靠着她的颈窝，双手扣紧她的腰，他们的腿交缠在一起，这明明是个很暧昧的姿势，但是他什么也不做，他只是轻轻嗅着她头发的味道，那是普通的洗发水的香味，却让他感到平静。

她也回抱着他，因为从前生病他的体温总是比正常人低一点，有时候她会觉得他的身体在微微颤抖。这个时候她总是会收紧手臂，她的味道环绕着他，他很快就能入睡。

不过，也不全是这样的情况。

有时候他的轻嗅会慢慢转移到她的脖子，她觉得痒，发出轻轻的笑声，他很喜欢听，然后慢慢地，轻嗅就变成了吻。

开始是轻轻的舔吻，后来变成了啃咬，她有时候觉得疼就会呜咽一声，他就会轻轻舔一舔被咬疼的地方，他的吻时轻时重，然后继续往上，下巴、嘴唇，鼻子，眼睛，然后是额头。

他会扣住她的十指，吞下她未能成型的呻吟，在攀上顶峰的时候，她泪眼朦胧地看着他，他的眼睛很亮，轻轻舔了舔她眼角的泪水。

是甜的。

她失神的样子是他的杰作。

他想，她是他的。

**Author's Note:**

> LOF给我删了这里存个档


End file.
